Kalashtar
The kalashtar are a compound race: incorporeal entities from the alien plane of Dal Quor, the Region of Dreams, merged with human bodies and spirits to form a distinct species. Description Being the combination of humans who willingly fused with quori souls, kalashtar look much like humans, having the same ranges of eye, hair and skin colours. Kalashtar are commonly tall and slim, though kalashtar of all sizes exist. The only real difference in kalashtar is their monastic behaviour. Kalashtar children show the largest difference between them and their human counterparts but still, only in behaviour. Whilst human children will run, play, laugh and show an emotional immaturity, kalashtar children will take part in meditative practices, martial training and telepathic conversations like their adult seniors. Growing up for the kalashtar is a simply a physical process rather than an emotional or mental one. Kalashtar have similar lifespans to humans. Personality Many Kalashtar are reclusive and prefer to stay in the temple-keeps of Adar however, some driven by purpose venture out into Eberron. Some of those that leave wish to end the siege on Adar by the Riedrans and others leave in an attempt to escape the Dreaming Dark. Kalashtar are commonly reserved, tranquil and tend to spend a significant time thinking something through before acting. They're kind and caring towards others though, in an intellectual manner rather than emotional. It is not known exactly why kalashtar take a keen interest in controlling their emotions however, it is commonly believed that it is due to the turmoil they suffer from their conjoined souls. They express their friendship with a wry smile and through offhand comments rather than being cordial or making lewd jokes. The fragment of quori soul in kalashtar remember the escape from Dal Quor. Kalashtar who're on the run from the Dreaming Dark grow cautious of others though, they remain polite and kind. Kalashtar are unable to merge their human half's sensitivity with the strange and wild visions and memories of their quori souls. Beneath their serene makeup, kalashtar are at conflict with themselves and struggle to fend off insanity. At times they can begin to lose that struggle and display confusing and sometimes dangerous behavior. The Dreaming Dark is incredibly important to kalashtar characters as most see the organization as the ultimate evil. Kalashtar in Eberron The majority of kalashtar live in the temple-keeps of Adar though, there are some that, with a strong enough reason, venture out into the rest of Eberron. Most kalashtar choose to focus on fighting the Inspired whilst others, who are more in-tune with their compassionate side from closely following the Path of Light, choose to fight evil in all its forms. Kalashtar get along well with all other races however, being a psionic race from another realm, other races can see the kalashtar as strange or off worldly, Kalashtar do not manifest Dragonmarks. Religion All kalashtar follow the Path of Light religion. They do not worship any deities. However, they believe in a universal force of good that they call Il-Yannah, or the Great Light. History The kalashtar first appeared in Eberron 1,800 years ago after fleeing their home realm Dal Quor in search for refuge. Whilst in Dal Quor they were being persecuted for religious and philosophical differences by the Dreaming Dark and were hunted by its agents until the kalashtar leader, Taratai found a way to escape into Eberron. The kalashtar were only quori until Taratai convinced the Adaran monks to willingly fuse their spirits with the quori to form the first kalashtar. There were originally sixty-seven monks at the temple. Trivia and notes *Kalashtar means "wandering dreams" in the Quori language. *Kalashtar have normal vision. *Kalashtar are one of the many playable races in Dungeons & Dragons. Credits *The content on this article was originally from Eberron Wiki. Category:Creatures Category:Outsiders Category:Humanoids Category:Races Category:Dungeons & Dragons creatures